Alex Romero
'''Alex Romero' is the sheriff and "moral" center of White Pine Bay. Imposing and discerning, he gets involved in Norma Bates’ life after the death of Keith Summers. He was often partnered with Zack Shelby. Biography History Romero grew up with Keith Summers. He was also a friend of Bob Paris, president of the Arcanum Club. Season 1 When Romero and his deputy, Zack Shelby, visited the Bates Motel one night (soon after the murder of Summers), he is immediately suspicious of Norma Bates. (First You Dream, Then You Die) After Norma and Norman dumped Summers' body, Romero and Shelby found Summers' hand in the lake. There were carpet fragments underneath caught in the watchband, and Norma and Norman were changing the carpets in the motel when Romero and Shelby had visited. The next day, Romero returned to the motel with a search warrant, but Shelby found Summers' belt underneath Norman's bed and hid it from Romero to protect Norma. (What's Wrong With Norman) After the gunfight between Shelby and Dylan, Romero was first on the scene. Norma had no choice but to explain everything to him, from Summers' murder to the discovery of the sex slave business. Romero told Norma, Norman and Dylan what "the story" is going to be: Shelby killed Summers, and Romero killed Shelby. Therefore, Norma was cleared for killing Summers, and Romero received credit for Shelby's death. (The Man in Number 9) Romero was visited at his office by Norma, asking him for his help with business matters, when he made it clear that he didn't cover up Summers' death because they were friends. After Norma tried to intidimidate him, Romero threatened to "burn" her if she ever tried to do so again. (A Boy and His Dog) Norma informed Romero that Jake Abernathy threatened to kill her, Norman and Dylan if she didn't give him the money that Shelby owed him. Romero said he would take care of it and later retrieved the money from Shelby's garage. Norma arrived at the docks (the meeting place that Abernathy chose) and, while hiding, witnessed a confrontation between Romero and Abernathy. Romero, with the money at his feet, explained that he would let Abernathy continue his dirty business in White Pine Bay if he was given 50% of all profits. Abernathy agreed to his proposal and bent over to pick up the money. Quickly, Romero drew his gun and fired four bullets into Abernathy, who subsequently fell into the water (presumably to his death). Romero, who knew Norma was hiding there the entire time, told her that she was supposed to trust him. (Midnight) Season 2 Romero was visited at his office by Norman, who informed him of a mysterious man he saw standing at Blaire Watson's grave. Romero questioned Norman on matters related to Watson's unsolved murder, making Norman uncomfortable. After Romero assured him that Watson's killer will be caught, Norman left. Romero later told Norma about this visit and suggested to her that Norman's obsession with Blaire is unhealthy. (Gone But Not Forgotten) Romero, investigating the death of Gil Turner, visited Blaire Watson's father, Nick Ford. Romero asked him if he or his business was involved in Gil's death, when Nick pointed out that Romero seemed to be putting more effort into investigating Gil's death than Blaire's. Romero denied this, and later arrested Kyle Miller as a suspect. He eventually charged Kyle with Blaire's murder, despite Kyle insisting that there wasn't enough evidence. (Shadow of a Doubt) Romero saw Zane Morgan on the street and gave him a warning about taking over for Gil in the drug business. He was later alerted to a burning house, which was implied to be his own house. (Check-Out) Romero stayed at the Bates Motel due to his house being burned down. He spotted Zane again and attacked him, threatening and punching him. Norma later saw the cut on Romero's face and cleaned it for him; during this, she asked him if he knew anything about Nick Ford. Romero told her that Nick is in the drug business and that she should stay away from him. (The Escape Artist) After asking Romero if she could call him by his first name, Norma asked him if he could help her replace councilman Lee Burman on the city council. Romero was unable to help. (Plunge) Romero informed Norma that Norman accidentally killed Jimmy Brennan, and allowed her to visit him. He soon told her that Norman would not be charged with a crime. At home, he received a phone call from his new deputy, who told him that she had discovered new evidence linking Norman to the Miss Watson case. (Presumed Innocent) Romero asked Norman about the night of Blaire's death, but Norman ran away from him. Romero threatened to tell Norma about the new evidence, and warned Norman that "this isn't just going to go away". He also became determined to find Zane, who had disappeared. He asked Dylan where Zane was, and Dylan replied that he didn't know. Romero shoved Dylan against his truck and asked again, but Dylan insisted that he didn't know. Romero then allowed Dylan to drive away. (Meltdown) Romero asked an old friend of his father's to do a test on Norman to determine whether he killed Blaire or not. He later went to the Bates house to talk to Norman, who had been kidnapped by Nick. Romero told Norma about the evidence against Norman before leaving; he came back later, and Norma again told him that Norman was ill. He pushed past her and entered the house, forcing her to reveal that Nick kidnapped him. Once again, Romero promised to solve the problem. (The Box) Romero encountered Dylan at the side of a road. Dylan told him that Nick was dead, so Romero took Dylan back to Nick's house, which was evacuated. Romero found one of Nick's employees looting the house, and asked him where Norman was. When the man chose not to tell him, Romero punched him and promised not to arrest him (so the man told him). Romero and Dylan then saved Norman and returned him home. They later entered Jodi Morgan's house and hid there, as Zane was coming there to talk to Jodi. After Zane shot Jodi to end an argument, Romero killed Zane. Later, the test "proved" that Norman was innocent in the Watson case. (The Immutable Truth) Season 3 When the police cracked down on the illegal pot business by burning the pot fields, Dylan met with Romero to discuss the possibility of selling weed legally. Romero warned him that if he went down that road, he’d pretty much be on his own. (A Death in the Family) Romero told Norma that he was leaving the motel and they shared a hug, with Norma telling him she felt safer when he was around. That evening, Romero caught her peering in a window at the Arcanum Club and told her he was there meeting council members. Norma spilled the beans about Annika going missing and admitted that Norman was the last person with her, which shocked Romero. He told her to go home. (The Arcanum Club) When a woman's body was located in the marshes, Romero called Norma to the morgue for a formal identification. She confirmed that it wasn't Annika. He later met Bob Paris, president of the Arcanum Club, and an old friend. Romero revealed that a woman's body had been found and wanted to know if she had been working the previous night. However, Romero got no help from Bob and was reminded that his reputation was tarnished since the DEA torched the marijuana fields. Bob reminded him that would make his re-election campaign for sheriff mighty difficult. He visited the Bates home to question Norman about Annika. Norma was afraid and hesitant but Norman was happy to speak with Romero. Once Romero got the answers he needed, he left. Later, he was briefed on who the dead woman was. While he was getting the details from an officer they were interrupted by a man, Marcus Young, who was there to announce to Romero that he would also be running for sheriff and he wanted to talk to Romero privately. Once they were alone, Young informed him of his background and let him know he intended to win Romero’s current title in the upcoming election. (Persuasion) Romero found out that Annika was shot at least 20 minutes before she got to the motel, and that the car she was driving wasn’t registered to her but rather to the other girl who was recently murdered. He visited Bob’s house, but Bob wasn’t so forthcoming with information, though he asked if Annika had anything on her. Romero went straight back to obsessing over Norma’s involvement. When Norma caught him at the motel going through Annika’s belongings in her motel roomm, he called her out for lying, because he was sure she was hiding something. Norma, in turn, called him out for lying. He interviewed a girl who apparently knew Annika and Lindsay, the other woman who was murdered. The girl opened up about how involved Lindsay was with Bob, to the point where the friend was asked if she wanted to participate in a three-way. She didn’t, so someone else stepped in: Annika Johnson. (Unbreak-Able) He questioned a man at the lake about the murder of Lindsay and later met Bob Paris at a restaurant. Paris told him that Norma had a flash drive with important information on it. He tried to convince Norma to hand it over but she wanted to talk to Bob first, so Romero agreed to accompany her. (The Deal) After Romero was shot in the supermarket parking lot, he was transported to the hospital. When he awoke, he told the nurse to hand him his phone and he contacted Norma to inform her that she was in danger. Marcus Young later visited him and told him that he still intended to be the next sheriff and could get Bob Paris off his back if he said that he was working for Marcus. As Marcus returned to his car and got in, the driver's side window was smashed by Romero using his IV drip stand, before her grappled with Marcus for his gun and struck him with several bullets, killing him. Romero moved him over to the passenger's sat, got into the driver's seat and drove off. (Norma Louise) Norma came home from getting her phone repaired to find Romero there and he told her that an attempt was made on his life and that he needed the flash drive back. He went to Dylan's cabin where he got Gunner to hack into the flash drive and discovered his family name on the list. He questioned Bob Paris about it and later went to see his father, who was incarcerated. He eventually got Norma to pick him up and she took him back to the motel, where he fell asleep in one of the guest rooms. That evening he called up to the house to say that he was leaving, but Norma invited him to stay for dinner. (The Last Supper) Romero went to the car dealership where Norma traded in her car and bought it back for her. She was absolutely delighted and kissed him, before running into the house to tell Norman. Romero approached the pit and noticed the size of it. He visited Bob Paris, who revealed that Norma had been lying to him and when he visited Norma again that evening to ask her how her husband Sam died. She told him that it was an accident in their garage but he didn't believe her. He said goodbye to her and walked off. (The Pit) After Norma went to see Bob Paris to say that she would hand over the flash drive, he told her to talk with Romero. She went to the police station but he wouldn't hand it over. A DEA officer told him that they were looking for the flash drive and questioned him about his father. Romero returned home to find Norma ransacking his house and he confronted her, which led to a struggle after he admitted he had handed over the flash drive to the DEA. Romero pushed her up against the wall and asked her again how her husband had died but she stuck to her story that she was the one who did it and told Romero not to touch her before leaving. (Crazy)'' Romero checked in on the DEA meeting which saw them discussing plans to storm Bob Paris' house. He later visited Norma as she was locking up the motel and tried to make amends. As the DEA prepared to descend on Bob Paris' house, Romero phoned him to tell him what was happening and to get out of there. This led Bob to the waterfront where he boarded a yacht only to be confronted by Romero, who revealed that he was the one responsible for the deaths of Annika Johnson, Lindsay and Clay DuFont. When Bob told him that he was more like his father than he thought, Romero shot him dead. (Unconscious) Notable Killings *Jake Abernathy: Shot multiple times in the chest. (in Midnight) *Zane Morgan: Shot in the chest. (in The Immutable Truth) *Marcus Young: Shot once in the head. (in Norma Louise) *Bob Paris': Shot three times in the throat and chest. (in ''Unconscious) Gallery Alex S2 pic.jpg 08-romero-shows-norma-a-search-warrant.jpg Sheriff and deputy at the motel.png 05-norma-bates-and-sheriff-romero-outside-the-bates-motel.jpg 12-deputy-shelby-and-sheriff-romero-talk-to-norma-bates.jpg Image.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0062.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0064.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0713.jpg GBNFS2EP1_139.jpg GBNFS2EP1_141.jpg GBNFS2EP1_143.jpg GBNFS2EP1_144.jpg GBNFS2EP1_145.jpg GBNFS2EP1_148.jpg GBNFS2EP1_149.jpg GBNFS2EP1_172.jpg GBNFS2EP1_173.jpg GBNFS2EP1_175.jpg GBNFS2EP1_176.jpg GBNFS2EP1_178.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_17.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_18.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_20.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_21.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_23.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_24.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_32.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_35.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_37.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_39.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_92.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_93.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_97.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_98.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_99.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_100.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_101.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_121.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_124.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_125.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_128.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_129.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_131.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_132.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_134.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_136.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_228.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_230.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_231.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_232.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_234.jpg Theescapeartist6.jpg Presumed Innocent still.5.jpg BatesMotel208-0110.jpeg BatesMotel208-0086.jpeg BatesMotel208-0079.jpeg BatesMotel208-0062.jpeg BatesMotel208-0291.jpeg BatesMotel208-0290.jpeg Batesmotel s02e10 7.png Immutable8.jpg BatesMotel208-0684.jpeg BatesMotel208-0611.jpeg BatesMotel208-0606.jpeg BatesMotel208-0599.jpeg BatesMotel208-0598.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 3 Characters